Sonic Gets Loud
by CaptainTesla
Summary: Sonic meets a new world. The Loud House world, and him and Lincoln both become the best of friends fighting off the plans of Eggman while still having time for school and video games
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:Welcome to the first edition of the brand new fanfiction series here on , Thank you for taking the time out of your day to watch the adventures of a young boy and the blue hedgehog explore love, life, and lesson. This is honestly my most proudest thing to have made unto the people here on earth as i felt everyone needs a little more emotion, comedy, adventure, romance, horror, and surprise in their day to day life. I hope you will read all my fanfiction, and stick around for future parts enjoy

It t'was a normal weekend in the Loud Household, Lincoln was sleeping, the birds were chirping, chirp chirp chirp, and everything seemed quite normal until

*SPLASH*

Lincoln woke up to a big water bucket hitting his head, as a laughing Luan recorded and laughed at Lincoln's expense "Feeling wet are we today lincoln HAHAHAHA" Lincoln wasnt amused, he vowed revenge upon Luan for she must be punished for doing this, Lincoln got out of bed and try to go to the bathroom, but as he entered the whole bathroom feel apart and Lincoln got covered in poop and pee pee, Lana had flooded the bathroom, "Oops Sorry Lincoln, a plumbers job is never done" Lincoln reeked like poopy doo doo, all the siblings looked outside and were recording it to post it to Facebook, youtube, twitter, amino, myspace, discord, and twitch for everyone to see

Sonic was running fast as usual (its what the man does) when he was halted at a stop because Knuckles was eating 500 burritos, "Knucks, can you please do that somewhere else" Sonic exclaimed "No Sonic, why don't you run somewhere else" Knuckles said while consuming his burrito. "GOD!" Sonic stormed off and ran into his house "Oh no… Amy!" Amy has painted Sonics room Pink, rather than the normal blue. "I saw your room was a bland blue so i decided to make it a more pretty" Lincoln starts screaming and jumping up and down and up on the floor, he was very angry/

Lincoln just got out of the shower and he finds he is out of clean clothes. "Luna, Lynn anyone got some clothes i can budge" But Luna was out in the mosh pits rocking out to some Mick Swagger and Lynn was at a baseball game. "Don't worry i can help you Linky" Leni came in. "i don't know Leni it doesn't seem like a good idea" Lincoln blushed "Oh Pish Posh, here let me dress you up" Leni randomly puts Lincoln in an outfit, it was a little pink crop top, with a black tutu and flower leggings. Lincoln looked down and blushed with embarrassment, Lola came around and saw this and started laughing really hard "HAHAHAHAHA Is that what you wear nowadays Stinkoln" this line dug deep the most in Lincoln for Lincoln like to have his masculine charm "Lori come check this out" Lola exclaimed, Lori came in laughed "I can't wait to tell everyone at school" then ran back in her room laughing some more. Lincoln felt defeated

Sonic was repainting his room blue as tails comes in and messes things up again, Tails took sonics bed and destroyed it in the fire. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TAILS…" Tails looked confused "Oopsie" "OMG THIS DAY IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" Sonic looked into his pillow and screamed very loudly that Knuckles, Amy, and Tails all come in "Calm down Sonic, you are getting worked up over nothing" Said Knuckles "Nothing! Tails destoryed my bed, Amy painted my room, and you ate your stupid burritos!" Tails glared angrily at sonic "You are being a bully" Tails had a frowny face on "Sonic how dare you say those things" Amy got up in his face "How dare you do those things to me" Amy wasn't having it, she slapped sonic so hard that it almost sent him flying, Sonic felt his cheek and tears started to come down"Amy…" Amy started feeling bad, but it was too late sonic had run off and he was never coming back, Sonic ran so fast away from everyone else that he had gone through an interdimensional time barrier and got transported to a different dimension

Lincoln (still wearing his little outfit) Was sitting on his bed exhausted "I wish this day would get better for me" Suddenly a loud crash happened outside his window, He looked outside and saw "Him" Sonic was sitting in his backyard. "Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and i need a place to crash" Lincoln opened his window and Sonic jumped in and sat down on the bed. "Okay make yourself at hom…" And sonic was out like a light for the night. Lincoln jumped into his bed and tryed to sleep not knowing what even happened, but what Lincoln doesn't know is this is the start of a beautiful friendship between Man and Hedgehog, so he smiled.

Authors Note:Thanks for reading i will get chapter 2 done as fast i can, not as fast as sonic


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:Second Chapter, oh boy. Tbh I had a little too much fun writing the last one, but here we are today to bring a more city centric chapter, so sit back relax, get popcorn, and we will start the show.

Lincoln woke up in a daze of confusion, like he didn't know what happened last night, it seemed like a dream that he and sonic would have joined forces, But he looked down and there the blue devil was jumping up and down doing a dance of jumping jacks as usual, Sonic ran across the room despite it being a closet and destroyed a couple things, things lincoln cared for greatly, Like his stuffed rabbit Bun Bun and his Potty Training Chart, seeing sonic tear up Bun Bun made Lincoln very mad and he jumped up and down and threw sonic out, but that seemed like a mistake cause who knows what the parents would say to sonic staying, they may not take kindly to pets as much as Lincoln. So Lincoln walked out of his room and Sonic was gone.

Sonic was downstairs cooking Chili Dogs, which was planned for supper. Lincoln saw this and ran quickly down, But it was two late. "Too Slow Bro" Sonic let out a big boy burp and ran away, and Lynn Sr (lincolns dad) came down and saw the mess "You did this, you ate all our food you miserable rat" Lincoln tryed to explain himself but Lynn Sr punched lincoln really hard in the eye and it made Lincoln cry 'You wont eat here anymore you greedy swine, now go away, how dare you" Lincoln ran upstairs and heard Loud Grunting in the bathroom, Sonic was pooping and peeing, and all that good stuff that hedgehogs do, and the chilidogs made the poop extra spicy, so that the poop came out almost volcanic, Sonic flushed the toilet (without wiping) then the toilet all Flooded, as sonic ran away. Rita (Lincolns mom) Saw the clogged toilet "Lincoln, you clogged the toilet, honestly it was a mistake having you as a son you screw up, why do you always mess up like this." "But Mom" Lincoln sayed,"No BUTTS, thats it you will be not allowed to poop." Rita grew a devilish smile,"You will have to poop outside with the dog" Lincoln gulped, then he went outside and crouched like a dog, and pooped in the yard while all his sisters laughed and pointed at him pooping in the yard. Lynn Sr announces dinner will be Brussel Sprouts, and Lincoln is at fault for this, so the sisters all start throwing rocks at him and Lincoln escapes to the outside of the fence.

Sonic was out there doing a cool trick, which made Lincoln Clap with cheer. Then sonic said 'Waszap" and Lincoln got a smile on his face,

Sonic took Lincoln back to a shop like where Chili Dogs were sold. "Look at this trick" Sonic jumped down and ate all the chili dogs and burps violently, Lincoln Jumped down too and Beat up the store vendor, which made Sonic very happy. Sonic stole more hot dogs and chili sauce for a bonfire ceremony that night, which made lincoln very happy

Lincoln and Sonic also snuck into the Womans Restroom, where they peeped on Old Grandmas :"Gross" Said Sonic, "Ew" Said lincoln, they both ran out and the grandmas all chased them with brooms and pieces of lettuce that were left over, cause there was a big storm and a bunch of lettuce ended up inside the girls bathroom, because lettuce is super light it traveled far from the local market trade center so it would only make sense for somewhere like a girls bathroom to take lettuce inside of it, its not cabbages or brussel sprouts (GROSS)its lettuce guys, which Sonic took a munch and a crunch of the lettuce.

Lincoln and Sonic ran into Clyde, who is Lincoln Current Boyfriend, Lincoln and Clyde share a passionate yet modest kiss, and they both hugged. Sonic was a video game character and he wasn't programed to have love in his soul, so he didn't understand why these two pure boys would get together so much like real fans of the show "whats the point of love when theres no chili dogs" Lincoln heard that and got a little sad that sonic doesnt love or ship him and clyde despite the evidence being there. Lincoln and Clyde both share a big smooch and Lincoln walks off with Sonic to the bonfire. Sonic cooked even more chili dogs (AGAIN!?)

Sonic and Lincoln both ate chili dogs and sang sea shantys (they are on a boat now out to the lake)

Oh we a traveling for months, looking for some land,

And all thats in our life been taking by gods hand

Sonic and i be searching for a land that is quite far

But much life golf we didnt make it to the par (sonic isnt good at golf, if you played the olympic games)

Sonic and Lincoln both cozed into eachothers arms and feel asleep, but Sonic woke up without Lincoln in his arms, he saw lincoln slowly drowning so Sonic jumped into the lake and the drowning sound effect from the games played loudly, sonic picked up Lincoln and slowly gave him Mouth to Mouth, Lincoln woke up and thanked sonic, which cause sonics heart to grow two times that big this year

Sonic was finally feeling love

Sonic and Lincoln walk back to the House where they meet the Parents again.

Lynn Sr was Angry "You Ate our food, took brussel sprouts to us, and clogged the toilets. You are a disgrace of a child and you will be punished for it" Lynn sr said while holding a belt "Wait sonic said" Sonic said "I did all those things, punish me" Lynn Sr reconsidered "Alright you guys are off the hook" Lincoln and Sonic both jump up and slow motion hand clap and fist bump, they both ran inside to play games but the girly channel was on and Lola and her Girly Girl friends were watching, Sonic wasnt happy and Pranked them, by letting rats into their room, the girls all ran out of the room as Sonic and Lincoln mocked them and spat at them. Sonic flipped off Lola which made Lola very angry (You dont make lola angry) Sonic and Lincoln both played Sonic Adventure 3, this made sonic question his existence a little, cause lincoln was beating him, but its okay

Lincoln and Sonic are now friends till the end, and i cant wait to see what adventures happen next time, cause for all we know a Greater evil was brewing. Something so sinister it could ruin sonics fun, it was Doctor Eggman "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG"

Stay tuned


End file.
